justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Just Dance (video games)
Dance, Wii için Ubisoft tarafından geliştirilmiş ve yayınlanmış bir ritim oyunudur ve aynı isimli video oyunu serisinde ilktir. 17 Kasım 2009'da Kuzey Amerika'da, 26 Kasım 2009'da Avustralya'da ve 27 Kasım 2009'da Avrupa'da piyasaya sürüldü. Başlık, aynı ada sahip 2008 Lady Gaga şarkısından türetilmiştir. Just Dance'da, oyuncular sadece standart Wii Remote veya Wii Remote Plus kullanıyor ve ekran siluetinin tüm hareketlerini taklit etmeye çalışıyorlar. Oyuncular ne tür hamle yaptıklarına ve ne kadar iyi performans gösterdiklerine bağlı olarak puan kazanır ve bazı şarkılardaki özel Shake Moves, doğru bir şekilde gerçekleştirilirse oyuncu bonus puanları kazanır. Oynayış Oyunda üç oyun modu var: oyuncuların herhangi bir parkur seçtikleri ve ekran dansçısı ile dans etmeye çalıştıkları normal mod; Eğer yeterli puan alamazlarsa ya da çok fazla hata yapmazlarsa, oyuncuların eleneceği bir "Son Bir Ayak" modu; ve bir "Strike a Pose" modu, oyuncuların dansçı tarafından dikte edildiği gibi dansa başlamasına ve durmasına neden oluyor. Ayrıca oyuncuların puan tutmadan izleyebilecekleri bir "Uygulama" modu da vardır. Şarkı Liştesi Oyunda 32'si ana oyunda kullanılan ve bir tanesi ana menüdeki Warm Up oyun modundan erişilebilir olan 33 adet müzik parçası bulunuyor. Tüm rutinler Solo. * "*" - Şarkının orijinal değil, kapak versiyonu olduğunu belirtir. * (WU) - Isınma rutini. Removed Songs These songs were planned to be in the game, but were taken out for unknown reasons. * (JD2) indicates that this song later appeared on . * (JD3) indicates that this song later appeared on . Trivia * This is the only game which does not have: **Gold Moves **Scrolling lyrics - lyrics do not scroll line by line as they do from Just Dance 2 onwards, but rather simply display a line or two at a time after which both then immediately change to the next portion of lyrics. ***Also, on and Unlimited, the lyrics scroll with karaoke-style highlighting just like other songs, as well as the karaoke (sing along) feature on the latter where this is available. **Songs in foreign languages **Differently-colored gloves on the coaches ** Songs from the 2010 decade (since the game was released in 2009) **Stars **"PERFECT", "GOOD", and "YEAH'" moves **Duets **Songs with the title in the background **Songs to be bought - games from to have DLCs, while games from onwards have (only for 8th-generation consoles) *This is the only game in the main series that does have: **A small arrow underneath the pictograms **"GREAT" feedback icons **A silhouette behind the coaches **A scoring system with scores over 15000 **Dancers with only one color besides white (in this case, Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Surfin' Bird, and Womanizer) **Percentage of certain ratings on the Score Recap screen (49% GREAT, for example) *** A similar feature was introduced in the World Dance Floor for eighth generation consoles on onwards; however, this gives the number of moves in a category (e.g. w OK, x GOOD, y PERFECT and z YEAH). **Exclusively Solo routines **A visual "1, 2, 3, 4" count before the routine commences ( also has this, but it is not in the main series). ***However, several songs in have an audible "1, 2, 3, 4" countdown. **Shake Moves (in later games there are ''Gold Moves'' instead) **2D pictograms (from onwards, they will be made in 3D) *** pictograms, however, were initially designed to resemble those from the previous game. *On Metacritic, has the worst reception (49%) out of all the games in the franchise. *This was the only game in the series to have been released in the month of November. Every game since this had an October release (not counting spin-offs). *This game does not have DLC. ** This is the first main installment to not have DLC; it is later followed by (they are replaced by for eighth generation platforms). *None of the dancers in the trailer for the game made an appearance in the actual game, as they were only there for promotional reasons. **However, the routines they performed were used. *Julia Spiesser and Jérémy Paquet are the only choreographers for the dancers, each choreographing the characters of their matching genders. Thus, this is the game in the main series with the least number of choreographers and performers (2 each). * is the only game in the traditional series that was announced at Gamescom. *The German version has a typo in the menu. It says "Gepielte Songs" instead of " " in the song-overview menu. *Scoring was a huge issue, as it was not at its full potential at the time. Hand movements often were read incorrectly and gave you a score of "X" or "OK". The scoring was fixed in its successor and other successive games. **Because of this, the maximum score is still unknown today. *The German version has many incorrect spelling mistakes in lyrics and menus. *In the Wii files, some files are upside-down. *All songs have remakes found in the files except for ''Groove Is in the Heart. *On the GameStop website in the North America, an alternate cover can be seen.https://www.gamestop.com/wii/games/just-dance/75967 *This is the only game in the main series that is playable in both normal 4:3 and 16:9 widescreen aspect ratios. This is because this game is designed to be played in 4:3. Starting with , the aspect ratio is forced 16:9. Beta Elements For a full list of ''Just Dance’s beta elements, see Just Dance (video game)/Beta Elements.'' Gallery Just Dance Box Art.png|NTSC Boxart JDNTSCCoveralt.jpeg|Alternate NTSC Boxart found on GameStop website Just_Dance_1_(PAL).png|PAL Boxart Game Files Tex1 128x32 b5d32778cd311351 14.png|"X" feedback Tex1 128x32 3bf7e1e5a9728385 14.png|"OK" feedback Tex1 128x32 dee89ee000a9477a 14.png|"GREAT" feedback Tex1 128x128 5d9d40c14f6bb5bb 14.png|Shake Meter JD1_1.png|1 JD1_2.png|2 JD1_3.png|3 JD1_4.png|4 Videos Just Dance GamesCom 2009 Game Trailer Just Dance 1 - Menu Tracklist Just Dance Intro and Credits Just Dance - Rabbids' application to the Contest References Site Navigation